


If it takes a Shot

by VividVert



Category: The Wonderful 101
Genre: Gen, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividVert/pseuds/VividVert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eliot looks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it takes a Shot

-1- Proof of You

Photography was not really Eliot Hooker’s hobby as much as it was an tradition.

Eliot was barely talking when his older brother Nathan had to take care of him. Nathan took to the responsibility the best he could; hardly an easy road, but Eliot was worth the struggle.

What did upset Nathan was the lack of pictures of their parents. Sure they had a handful of official pictures, IDs and some school photos, but where was everything else? Nothing of birthday parties, not a single wedding photo, not even vacation photo.

He had nothing to give to Eliot when he would someday ask about their parents. All Nathan had of his parents were a couple of stern or stoic pictures that presented nothing of the life Mrs and Mr Hooker lived.

The moment he could, Nathan bought a digital camera and took a photo. Just one of him and Eliot. Nathan looked a bit haggard from both sudden parenthood and his job, but he would treasure the picture because Eliot was happy. For everything that had gone wrong, Eliot was just happy to be with his big bro.

Nathan may not have a happy photo of the whole family, but he at least had the brothers together to reminisce over when they got older.

-2- Habit

Photography was not really Eliot Hooker’s hobby as much as it was a routine.

Nathan had become a respected member of the police community due to his work ethic and passion. Later in Eliot’s life he would look back and wonder how Nathan had the time to be a good detective and be an amazing older brother.

Still there were days when Eliot wished Nathan would be home more. Still there would be days when Nathan would wish Eliot could behave a little better. Still the days went by and every once in awhile Nathan would take a photo.

Most were pointless, but the older brother couldn’t help but smile at each of them.

And then it all came crashing down.

Nathan died and Eliot was left with a home, things, and a digital camera full of happy memories. He couldn’t look though the stored albums, everything too raw with rage and grief.

Eventually he transferred all the photos to a hard-drive without looking at them and used the camera to take a pictures of things. Of their house, of that new food joint, and of the annoying dog the dude across the street owned.

When Eliot became a detective, he was proud of himself and took a photo in the mirror for Nathan.

Ready to face the world, and ready to make big bro proud.

-3- Hero

Photography was not really Eliot Hooker’s hobby as much as it was a obligation.

Becoming a Wonderful One was the easiest choice of Eliot’s life. He already helped people as his normal career and CENTINELS fight GEATHJERK directly.

The tests were hard, but Eliot was born ready. Soon enough he become Wonder-Blue the Supersonic Blade and the protector of Los Angeles. He took care of his city and fought of any of the pockets of JERKs when they showed their ugly mugs.

Earth Defense War III was just the next level of the fight. The other Wonderful Ones may not have been prepared, but Wonder-Blue knew every single one of the JERKs needed to go down.

Maybe he was too eager to fight. Vijounne- She had to die, no one could argue with him on that, but Eliot could admit he was a bit too obsessed.

Wonder-Red gave him the bruises to prove it.

While everyone was jumping off the Virgin Victory to delve into the icy caverns he pulled out a camera from his coat pocket and took a quick picture of himself. The camera wasn’t his brother's digital one, nor Eliot's cheaper digital one. The first stayed in a safety box while the second was at home where it wouldn’t be destroyed in battle. Instead when on duty he used a CENTINELS made camera that was good enough.

Bruised check and split lip, hardly the worst Wonder-Blue had ever been through, but it hurt all the same.

Maybe it wasn’t his proudest moment, but the photo’s were never for himself.

-4- Tainted

Photography was not really Eliot Hooker’s hobby as much as it was a need.

When the fighting was over, Eliot accessed the hard-drive and reminisced. They were everyday little things, slices of their life, and Eliot could help but smile through his tears.

This was Nathan. The guy who chased down criminals, the detective who used his skills against GEATHJERK, and the brother who made sure to celebrate every single one of Eliot’s birthdays despite how hectic his life was.

And then there was Vijounne. The picture was simple and almost mocking in how friendly it looked. She and Nathan were sitting at a bar booth with their other coworkers and were sharing drinks. Nathan was raising his glass with a grin, she was smirking while throwing the camera a peace sign.

Eliot nearly threw the hard-drive across the room.

He didn’t.

He might have a month ago, before Earth Defense War III, before finally putting those ghosts to rest; but damn did the picture tear open a closing wound. There were other photos that had her in them, but the bar photo was the worst. The others were neutral with candid shots of the detective team while in the bar booth Nathan looked so happy sitting next to his would-be murderer.

Part of Eliot still wanted to destroy the entire hard-drive, a poisoned memory in physical form.

But they were memories of his brother that he’d never see again. He didn’t want to hold onto bad memories like his past desire for revenge either.

Instead he disconnected the hard-drive from his computer and but it back with Nathan’s camera. He won’t rush ahead again, he will think this through.

-5- Wonderful

The party was Pink’s idea, of course it was, but Frenchie thought it was a good idea and then Red decided to join. So the seven of the colors got together at Red’s condo during a lull in hunting down remaining GEATHJERK and celebrate or something.

Instead they mostly just relaxed on Red’s two couches in his living room and ate food. Then white shared a photo of his plants back home, then Yellow had shared a few photos of his kids, then Red decided to show off his school brats.

“What about you, Eliot?” asked Yellow after he handed his wallet photos to Pink who was cooing over the Russian’s kids. “You have hobby, right?”

Eliot figured that everyone ‘knew’ that his family was a touchy subject, so he was more than happy to prove them wrong. He took out his digital camera, opened an album, and tossed it to Yellow. Eliot only kept a copies of a few of Nathan’s pictures for good luck and he was more than happy to share who Nathan was to his… friends? Allies? Weird, nosy acquaintances?

“This is… your brother?” hesitantly asked Yellow.

“Yeah, the best brother in the world, Nathan Hooker.”

Yellow offered a smile before handing the camera to Red who glanced at the picture before looking to Eliot. “He was a good man.”

“Damn straight he was. A freaking hero!” Eliot declared and raised his soda can in a short cheer to Nathan’s memory. And then he had a better idea. “Hey Red, can I have that back for a second?”

“Uh, well of course.” Said Red awkwardly and handed over the camera.

“Thanks dude. You guys mind if I get a picture of us?”

“Of course Blue wants an eternal copy of my visage! It is only natural-” “STUFF IT, FRENCHIE!”

Eliot angrily stalked over to the living room’s mantel, set the timer of the camera facing it towards the two couches, and then crashed down back in his seat.

Pink and Green posed. Yellow shyly waved towards the camera and White smiles. Black never looked up from his game but smirked none the less and Red waved as well.

The camera flashed as Eliot had a content smile on his face.

Photography was not really Eliot Hooker’s favorite hobby, he still preferred watching basketball games, but he was fond of taking pictures.


End file.
